100 NorIce Drabbles Challenge
by Coffeeandlicorice
Summary: Norway x Iceland, some language, rated T just in case, angst, romance, brotherly and non-platonic NorIce.
1. Unbreakable

**Prompt 5-Unbreakable**

* * *

Translations:

Island:Iceland in Norwegian and Danish.

Tak så meget, Island: Thank you so much, Iceland. Danish.

Storebror- Big Brother, Norwegian.

* * *

Iceland woke up to arguing. He didn't exactly wake up, he was already drifting in and out of consciousness, only sleeping when the yelling stopped. He sighed, turning to lay on his back, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. He sighed, his violet eyes full of confusion and anger._ Why can't Denmark just give up already?_ He thought. _Norway's never going to love him back, and that's no reason to keep us captive. __The stupid, ignorant, pushy-_

"Why can't you just let us go? Why Danmark? Tell me-"

"Because... I don't want to let you go, Nor! You stole my heart centuries ago, and you never gave it back!" A choked voice cut off Norway. Iceland could hear the crack in his voice. Something fell over, a photo perhaps.

"Let me go, Danmark." Norway growled. He sounded absolutely murderous, even Iceland was a bit frightened. His pet puffin was snuggled in his arms, not making a sound, only listening along with it's owner. Iceland quietly got out of bed, tiptoeing to the door and pressing his ear against it, carrying the puffin in his arms.

Denmark sighed loudly, sobbing. "It's-I'm sorry Nor, just... if you want to leave..." his voice broke. "You can. Just take Island and go."

"I will be back to get my things, Island also." Norway remarked coldly. Iceland flinched at the seriousness of his brother's voice, his eyes widening and hurrying under his duvet, his puffin and him feigning sleep. The door opened gently, Iceland stiffening for a split second, then relaxing, snapping his eyes closed.

"Island?" Norway called softly. "Wake up, lillebror." Iceland opened his eyes, groaning softly, pretending to wake up. "What is it, Norge?" he asked, pretending not to be so surprised at the sudden change in his voice. "We need to go, ok? Don't worry about Danmark." He nodded, grateful he was wearing decent clothes, (which were sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt.) and swung his legs over his bed, clambering out of the duvet and getting up. He yawned a bit, partly to convince Nor that he was sleeping, and because he had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

He followed Norway downstairs, Denmark sitting in the kitchen and sobbing quietly. Iceland felt a bit... sad. It felt like a piece of him had broken off and stayed with Denmark. He sighed, setting down his now awake puffin in Norway's arms, padding to Denmark and embracing him gently. "It's okay, you'll find someone..." he muttered. Denmark hugged him back, crying onto his shoulder a bit.

Iceland pulled away after a few moments, looking at him with pensive eyes. "Goodbye, Danmark." He went back to Norway, who was fairly stunned, taking his puffin back and following him out the door. After a minute of walking from the house, he heard Denmark call out to him. "Island!" he beckoned. Iceland whipped his head back to the house, his eyes landing on Denmark standing in the doorway. "Takk så meget, Island." Iceland's eyes softened, mouthing back a, _No Need._ Norway looked down at him. "You heard us, Island?" Iceland nodded, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He sighed, kissing his head.

"No, it's alright," He hesitated. "...storebror." He said in broken Norwegian, looking away into the sunrise. He decided he would Norway the pleasure of the two words, just this one time.

* * *

Author Notes~

Ah! That was so bad! I'm sorry for incorrect phrases, I used google translate. I think the main point of the story, was that no matter who tried to separate the two, no matter what they had gone through, their bond was unbreakable. Because, they're brothers, you know? I think this was more brotherly NorIce, and DenIce, sorry! . Please give some constructive criticism, please, I want to know more ways I could improve my writing!


	2. Acceptance

**Prompt 95-Acceptance**

* * *

Norway slumped over the sink, his blood dripping on the clean, almost too white, porcelain. His neck was littered with fresh cuts and gashes, a knife loosely gripped in his left hand. His ultramarine eyes were closed, his body cold and limp, when Iceland had gathered up the courage to touch him.

_Suicide._ Iceland thought immediately. It was obvious, but why? Iceland immediately called the police, his eyes starting to shed tears. He blinked them away but stopped himself. _Who wouldn't cry in a situation like this? _The young country thought. The police arrived in about 10 minutes, along with an ambulance. The rest of the Nordics were there also, as Iceland had called them before the police. Finland took him away gently, with all the carefulness of a soothing mother, saying reassurances in his ear. Sweden teared up a bit. "C'lm down." he muttered. Iceland looked up with teary eyes, before realizing he had been talking to himself.

Denmark though, was much worse, but who had it the most worse? Iceland. At that very moment, he though of how Norway had taken care of him, and made his favorite food when Iceland was sick. _He cooked well. _He noted, sobbing quietly. He had a twisted expression, hiccuping and rubbing his tears away, Finland patting his back taking him into his arms. Why had his perfect, beautiful older brother do this? Norway, who had never done anything wrong, the perfectionist of the Nordic 5. _Now the Nordic 4... _Iceland thought bitterly. He was more than a country, he was a brother!

"We know, Iceland, it's all going to be alright." Finland cooed. Iceland felt tears at the top of his head, like the cold rain Norway used to shield him from. Iceland realized he had spoken that out loud, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now is that Norway was dead, and there was nothing Iceland could do about that. Nothing. Iceland realized that the others weren't the only ones crying. He looked past Fin's shoulder. And there stood in the doorway of the bathroom, was Norway's troll. Iceland's blurry vision only allowed him to see so much. "I see him Finland. I see him." He whispered, finally returning the hug.

Finland paused his actions. "Yes you do. You do, Islanti." The troll looked at Iceland with an immeasurable amount of sadness, tears in his big, swollen, green eyes.

"No, I see Norway's troll." He slipped out of the embrace, wobbling to the troll, despite the police's wide eyed stares. He hugged the troll, it immediately returned the hug. He heard Finland gasp, and was soon joined in the embrace with the others. "We all see him, Iceland." Finland mumbled.

Iceland snuggled into the big creature. It smelled like his deceased older brother, faintly like coffee and the alpines and the sea.

It even had the same warmth, and when Iceland looked up, he swore he saw Norway's shiny gold cross clip and his golden hair trailing around the corner.

Iceland smiled sadly. _All good things must come to an end._

* * *

**Uwah! What a bad chapter! Writing this almost made me cry, though! I usually write fluff, not angst! Review please~ This was shorter than the rest because I would cry if I continued writing... This was more of a brotherly NorIce again, I swear, next chapter there will be more non-platonic NorIce! This wasn't really Acceptance, but it was as close as I could get, I'm ****sorry! **

**Translations:**

**Islanti:Finnish for Iceland.**


	3. Failure

**Prompt 23-Failure**

Some one sided DenNor up ahead.

* * *

Denmark grumbled, watching Norway and Iceland cuddle on the couch. In a brotherly way, of course.

But recently... they seemed a bit too close for comfort at some times. Denmark, was admittedly a bit jealous. He wanted to have a relationship with Norway, as close as he had a bond with Iceland, but in a different way.

In a _romantic_ way. He wanted to cuddle with the stoic nation, to kiss him tenderly and stroke that soft, silky golden blond hair. He wanted to stay in with him and watch cheesy romance movies and give eskimo kisses and-

"Danmark, don't you have anything else to do?" Norway asked, a bit irritated. He glanced at the tall, spiky haired Dane who was on the other side on Iceland.

"Nope." he popped the "p", looking at Norway. Iceland raised an eyebrow, drawing his attention back to the TV and shrugging. What show were they watching again? The Office, or something like that?

Norway absentmindedly rested his arm around Iceland's small shoulders, casually leaning his head against Iceland's shoulder. In a brotherly way of course.

Denmark couldn't take it anymore, the moment Norway's slender, pale fingers had brushed his shoulders, his felt the electricity, even through his clothes. His heart tightened and skipped a beat. The tall country turned to Norway and Iceland, clearing his throat. He gulped. _It's now or never._ He thought.

"Norge, I have liked you for a long time now, and I would really want us to go out to dinner tomorrow if thats fine with you." The last half of the sentence was unplanned, Iceland and Norway's eyes widening. Iceland was the first to react, looking at Norway worriedly, who in turn, nodded slightly.

"Now's not the best time." Norway said. Denmark whimpered, before smiling. "Why not?"

Iceland spoke up at this point, although hesitantly. "W-Well- It's just that..." He blushed a bit, gently elbowing Norway. The elder brother smiled. Denmark blinked, suddenly realizing that he had never seen _that_ smile before. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, well that's... Uh..." He was flustered. Denmark stood up and walked quickly to the door. "Well... I have some uh... Stuff to do." He walked out the door, closing it and walking to his car. He started driving home, still dumbstruck. Who knew that they, Norway and Iceland, were dating? Then the realization hit him, Iceland had everything he had dreamt of for years. He had his dream come true, his fairy tail.

* * *

That night, Denmark tossed and turned. Why? He had sworn he saw in the window of Nor's house, Iceland and Norway passionately locking lips. The first thing that came to mind was, _That should be me._

He didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

**Sorry! No translations in this chapter though! Please review, thank you! Anyone else watch The Office? **


	4. Friendship

**Prompt 99-Friendship **

**Human/University AU**

* * *

Lukas didn't like crowds. He also didn't like overly dramatic people, low hemlines, and girls, well, at least non-platonically. But Mathias was intent on making him like all of the those things. Except that last one, he respected that. He never judged him for it, Mathias himself was bi-sexual. Every time a frat party was going on, Mathias dragged him to it.

_Every. Single. Time._

It annoyed the Norwegian to no end, but if he didn't go, he would still have to pick up Mathias' drunk self, and even if he didn't have to, Mathias would still complain.

"Why don't you go, Lukas! It could be fun! You could hook up with someone!" was all the Dane said for maybe half an hour before Lukas gave in.

This one was different though, it was the first party of the year, the party to set the bar. You could feel the music from outside. Lukas walked on the paved path to the door, watching groups of people lingering on the lawn. Mathias knocked on the door, practically pushing him in when it was answered.

Honestly, once Lukas was inside,he noticed you would've had to be right next to the door to hear someone knock. He made a beeline for the kitchen, which was empty, surprisingly. He sighed, and lingered in the kitchen, helping himself to pizza and punch. Hopefully no one spiked it.

He planned to stay in the kitchen, he was sure no one would come in anyway. He was the feared "Ice King", after all.

One person dared to go in, though. A boy stumbled in from the crowd of drunken dancers, glaring at someone from the crowd, shyly looking up and noticing Lukas. Once Lukas locked eyes with those wide, beautiful, dark mauve eyes, his heart stopped. His own cerulean eyes widened, approaching the younger male.

"Are you alright?" He tried keeping his cool. He studied the boy a bit closer. His platinum blonde, almost silvery white, was a bit messed up, as if ruffled up by someone. His clothes were fairly casual, as was Lukas' but he couldn't help but think the baggy t-shirt made him look adorable.

"I'm fine." He reassured in a velvety voice, striding over to the pizza boxes and grabbing a plate. He set a slice on the styrofoam plate, glancing at Lukas and blushing, which made him look even more cuter. A pout lingered on those plush, pink lips, which seemed too soft for the boy's good. "So, why aren't you out dancing?" He asked curiously.

Internally, Lukas squealed, but on the outside, he grimaced, a slight frown lingering on his lips. He took a sip from the red solo cup in his hand, swallowing and looking over to the boy.

"My roommate dragged me here. he always does." he replied cooly, a faint, barely noticeable pink dusted on his cheeks.

Why was this boy, a boy he didn't even know the name of, making him so flustered? "What about you?"

He nodded. "Same. Although he pushed me here for some reason, I wonder why..."

Lukas knew why, though. It was because it was rumored that if you were in the same room with him, you would never make it out of the room, or if he glared at you, you would get crippled or something like that.

"So, what's your name?" Lukas asked curiously.

"Emil Steillsson, and you?"

"Lukas Bondevik." He replied simply, although a bit scared of how he would react.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Ice Prince. You're not so bad." He shrugged, reaching for a cup and pouring himself some punch.

* * *

Lukas and Emil talked for quite a while, until Matthias showed up, dragging Lukas away from the adorable little boy named Emil. On the way back to the dorms, Matthias kept bugging him about it.

"So you got the hots for him?"

"No Matthias, I don't."

"I could hook you guys up."

Lukas paused, hesitating. "No."

This went on until Lukas smacked him on the head, silencing him.

* * *

That night, Lukas laid in bed, staring at the wall. He quickly realized something, though.

_Even though they were friends, Lukas wanted it to be much more._

* * *

**Author Notes~ **

**This was really bad, I'm sorry! **

**Name key:**

**Lukas Bondevik - Norway**

**Mathias - Denmark**

**Emil Steillsson - Iceland**

**Please review, thanks for reading!**


	5. Start

**Prompt 42- Start**

* * *

Norway didn't show many emotions when he was with others, (save for Iceland, who got blasted by maybe, 3 or more on a daily basis.), but when he was alone, he was much more expressive. He sat at his desk, the bright sun shining in from his open window. He let out a exasperated grunt of frustration.

You see, he was in a rather complicated situation.

Recently, Norway had tried to distance himself from Iceland, (Even though they lived together.), and there was just no particular, solid reason. Whenever Iceland was in a five foot radius, it was distracting. He was always more self conscious, and his heart swelled up at the sight of Iceland's adorable pout on those lovely pinkish red lips, and he imagined those cherry red lips on his own, soft but shy, and those big, captivating purple eyes that would look at Norway, there was too much Norway had liked about his _own_ _little brother_ and it scared him.

Norway would find himself wondering if his golden hair clip were crooked, if he looked ragged, or if his clothes were wrinkled. Norway sometimes gazed lovingly at Iceland for _far_ too long, and his pupils would dilate, a light pink resting on his cheeks. And when Iceland looked at him, his skin would tingle, and electricity would crackle through his veins. These emotions were far beyond brotherly love, and Norway knew it.

But if that was the case, why couldn't he get rid of these "symptoms"?

A soft knock at his door drew him out of his thoughts. Norway knew exactly who it was, but he still got up and opened the door. He was met with Iceland's wide eyes, a layer of worry beneath his normal expression.

"Are you alright? You've been in your room for a while, Nor." Norway fought his blush down, passing by Iceland and shutting his bedroom door, going downstairs. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms, and he could _especially_ feel Iceland's tingling gaze watching him. He heard footsteps trailing behind him, making his way to the couch and taking a seat, switching on the TV and watching Iceland's favorite show, _The Office. _Iceland took a seat next to him, almost too close for Norway's comfort. His palms felt tingly, and he looked to Iceland, unsuccessfully fighting down a light blush.

"I'm fine." He replied plainly.

"Are you sure? Your face is a bit red." Iceland approached closer, studying his face and feeling his temparature. At the contact and the closeness, Norway tensed up, blushing a bit more darkly and backing away.

"I am fine, Lillebror."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that." Norway frowned slightly, but decided not to risk him getting upset. "What time is it?" Iceland asked, a bit worriedly, backing away and sitting back down. Norway checked the wall clock. "It's 2:00 PM." He answered. Iceland hummed in response, getting up and dusting the non existent wrinkles out of the clothes, heading for the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced. Norway frowned, noticing he had gone out for walks, or visits to Hong Kong's house as of 3 days ago.

* * *

Iceland soon continued this pattern of heading out last minute. Norway thought nothing of this, until he awoke from a nap and Iceland was no where to be seen. He checked his phone, seeing a text Iceland had sent about 2 hours ago.

_Going to visit others._

Norway had visited them earlier in the week, but nontheless, he grabbed his car keys, getting up and going outside to his car. He drove to the other Nordic's house, parking in the driveway and spotting Iceland.

"O-Oh, hi, Nor." And adorable blush was on Iceland's cheeks, his eyes darting to anywhere but Nor's.

"Island, look at me." Iceland quickly shot his eyes, locking the, with Norway's dark indigo ones.

"I n-need to go to Hong Kong's..." He informed, walking off. He bit his lip, a sure sign he was lying. Norway pursed his lips, grabbing his wrist and dragging back into the car. "You're lying." Iceland had no rebuttle to this, instead entering the car and staying silent.

The car ride home was a awkward one, a thick with tension atmosphere, both of the nations tensed up and neither one of them relaxed.

* * *

Once they had pulled in the driveway, Iceland immediately got out of the car and fumbled for his keys while hurriedly making his way to the door. Norway frowned, getting out of the car and running after him, grabbing his wrist and pressing Iceland against the door, holding his wrists on either side of his head.

"N-Nor! Wha-What are you- Let me go!" The smaller nation fumbled over his words, getting _extremly_ flustered.

"Are you ignoring me?" Norway asked, ignoring his request. Iceland hesitated, thinking of a response.

"...I hate it." He mumbled. Hurt crashed over him, a look of pain on his face and in his eyes. Iceland grimaced, but continued on. "I hate how the way you make me feel, when you're close to me and when you touch me. I hate it when I can't see what you're thinking of, and I hate it when you watch me, criticizing me." He looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

Then, his voice drew to a almost inaudible whisper. "I hate it. I absolutely hate it." Norway's eyes widened, swooping in to gently kiss him. Iceland gasped, opening his mouth, and Norway taking the opportunity, licking his lower lip and sliding his tongue in. Iceland tasted sweet, like chocolate, but there was also a sharp taste lingering. He pulled away, blushing.

"I... I love you too." Norway confessed, embracing him tightly. Iceland hugged him back, nuzzling his face in the crook of Norway's neck, and breathing in his wonderful scent.

They didn't know how to handle this, it was just a rush of emotions flowing through their bodies, but could you blame them?

After all, they were just starting out.

* * *

** Author Notes~**

**Ugh, this was so bad! I am in desperate need of a beta reader. If anyones interested, please PM me! Ok, so the idea is that Norway and Iceland really love each other, but when they feel these emotions, their first instinct is to push them away, and bad ending is bad. **

**Translations: **

**Island-Norwegian for Iceland.**


	6. Perfection

**Prompt 47-Perfection**

* * *

Iceland scowled, watching Denmark bother Norway on the couch across from him.

"Why don't you stop drinking coffee and drink some beer for once?"

"No, I wouldn't want to get drunk, _especially _not in front of Iceland." Norway replied, a bit irritated.

"Icey won't mind!"

"Actually, the only thing worse than you drunk, is you _and _Norway drunk." He sighed, grimacing when Denmark put his arm behind Norway's shoulders. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, going into the kitchen. Norway followed, pulling a bag of coffee roast out from a cabinet. The bag was only there for the times Norway visited. He opened the bag and breathed deeply, sighing happily as he took in the scent.

"Just some coffee." He replied plainly, setting the bag on the counter. Iceland huffed, a bit flustered. "Why don't you have your Danish lover make it?" Iceland's hand flew up, covering his mouth, both his and Norway's eyes widening. Norway smirked, seeing his little brother jealous was adorable.

"Maybe I will." He strided out the kitchen, Denmark no where to be seen, but a messily scrawled note laid on the living room table. Iceland stormed after him, roughly pinning him against the wall and pinning his wrists above his head. Norway blushed, it had actually turned him on to see Iceland acting like this. _  
_

"You are mine." He growled, leaning in and kissing him roughly.

They both knew that they were perfect for each other in that moment.

* * *

**Author Notes~**

**bad story is bad. I'm tired, and Im writing this at 4 in da morning, heading to bed now. Thank you, usernamealwaystaken for favoriting, reviewing and following! Trust me, I am still an starting out writer, this is totally bad. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review!**


	7. Simplicity

**Prompt 93-Simplicity**

* * *

Norway absolutely _loved_ him.

And to no surprise, Iceland loved him back, just as much.

They enjoyed each other's presence, Norway enjoyed watching Iceland's cheeks heat up with varying shades of red and pink, he wanted to scoop him up and kiss him in public. Norway loved him so much sometimes it _hurt_ they weren't together, but that was rarely the case. They were attached at the hip, most of the time.

Norway found himself much too often anticipating the moment he would come home, excited to immersed in the smell of hot chocolate and his home-but most of all, Iceland. He thought of him wherever he went.

_Iceland would like this __snow globe._

_Ice would love this blanket._

_That flower is the color of Iceland's eyes. _

And when Iceland would stutter out his name with that _adorable_ mellow, accented voice, he wanted to shudder. He was completely obsessed with his lillebror.

So when he found out Iceland had loved him back, his heart exploded, and he smiled, not a small smirk or shy smile, a real, genuine smile. He scooped the small nation in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

Most nights, they spent their time on the couch, cuddling and drinking mugs of hot chocolate and playing with their hair, in sweet, blissful silence, only listening to the occasional shifts or clothing.

And he absolutely loved the simplicity.

* * *

**Author Notes~ **

**Gah sorry this was so short and took so long, I was busy. Anyone who wants to know more about upcoming projects, look down below~**

**For all you pervs,**

**don't worry... hehe I have something planned, and if you want to know what it is, look at the third line in author notes, last word. Honhonhonhon~ another hint, France would love it.**

**Please Review, thank you~**


	8. Online

**Prompt 22-Online**

* * *

Iceland hurried upstairs, running and sitting on his office chair in his bedroom with so much force he had to roll back to his desk. He turned on his computer, pleased to see that his internet friend was online. A message chime alerted him and he replied almost immediately.

* * *

CoffeeAndButter: Hi. How are you?

PuffinPrince: Hello. I'm good. So what's up?

Emil watched impatiently as the typing symbol appeared.

CoffeeAndButter: How do you confess to someone?

Emil frowned.

PuffinPrince: It depends...

CoffeeAndButter: If it were you... How would you like to be confessed to?

Iceland frowned, pausing a bit.

PuffinPrince: Maybe something romantic... but not over the top. Maybe chocolates or sweets and a confession is all.

CoffeeAndButter: Thanks. Speaking of which, do you like anyone?

PuffinPrince: Yes... But I can't tell them... They're very close and dear to me. If I confessed and got rejected... It would be very awkward since I see them a lot. I don't know what they would do or say.

CoffeeAndButter: That's similar to my situation. I really like them... It almost hurts when I see them interacting with someone else... As you can see, I'm a very jealous person. I think they like someone else, though.

PuffinPrince: Describe them to me? Who knows... I might give some good advice I think...

CoffeeAndButter: Well, they're very sweet sometimes but sometimes they're cold and distant. He's very warm and cute. His personality is indescribable. He's like a maze sometimes. He's hard to read sometimes. One minute he could be snuggly and warm, the next minute, he's distant.

PuffinPrince: Oh.

CoffeeAndButter: What about you?

PuffinPrince: He's hard to read most of the time. He's cold, and sometimes the only emotion he shows is irritation. He's nice to me, most of the time... but I don't know if that's because he's known me for a long time, he's just so enigmatic.

CoffeeAndButter: That sounds difficult. I have to go.

Emil watched as he went offline. He furrowed his eyebrows and flopped on his bed. _What was that about?,_ he thought. The silver haired nation frowned. He went down stairs, only to be stopped by Lukas.

"I have to go. Denmark's bothering me again." Iceland nodded, crashing on the couch and checking his phone. He watched Lukas exit through the door.

* * *

It had been maybe 3 hours since Norway had gone, and Iceland was feeling a bit peckish. He got up and wandered into the kitchen, getting a pack of licorice and opening it. He took small bites, his eyes flickering around the kitchen. His eyes landed on Norway's phone, which he had left at home. He saw some notifications, taking a peek at them.

He easily guessed his password, the phone unlocking to display the screen of the chatroom Iceland had been on not too long ago. His eyes widened, and he turned of the phone, putting it back on the kitchen table.

_Nor is the user CoffeeAndButter._

Norway returned 30 minutes later, with, yup, Emil guessed it. A box of chocolates and pastries. Although the gesture was obviously romantic, Norway said nothing and looked away, a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. Iceland pursed his lips, and cupped his face, turning to face him. The violet eyed teen ignored the shock on his face and leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away, smirking.

"Smooth Move, CoffeeAndButter." Norway's eyes widened.

"Shut up, PuffinPrince." Iceland laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author**** Notes~ **

**Bad story is bad. Please review~**


	9. Obsession

_**Prompt 6- Obsession**_

* * *

Iceland was sleeping.

Norway was being a total creep.

The blond haired nation slowly and quietly slid under the duvet, joining Iceland and gazing at his little brother's face fondly. He looked so _innocent_, so _peaceful_ when he slept, although Norway would be lying if he said he didn't like Iceland conscious or not. He brought a hand up and gently stroked the slumbering boy's cheek, drawing his hand back a moment later.

Norway loved the boy. His affection went further than brotherly attachment, and Norway was aware of this. He was disgusted, in fact, but he couldn't stop himself from climbing into Iceland's bed from time to time or go into his room when Iceland was gone and be completely _immersed_ in the Icelandic teen's scent.

Too often had the Norwegian fantasized about Iceland, calling him big brother in intimate moments, slamming him against the wall and-

Norway snapped out of his twisted daydream, gazing at Iceland, shifting and emitting a small groan. A light pink dusted the young man's cheeks, his silver hair framing his perfectly sculpted face.

Norway knew he had to leave, or else all self control would unravel. He slowly sat up and got out of the bed, kissing Iceland's head.

He walked slowly out of the room, but not before taking one of the boy's shirts and taking it to his own room.

Iceland was his obsession.

* * *

**Author Notes~ **

**ugh guys im im going to have to put this story on hiatus for maybe 2-4 months I'm sorry but it could be less/more thanks for reading please review and again ugh I'm so sorry I just have a lot of new ideas and I can't concentrate on this series. **


	10. Memories

**Prompt 77-Memories**

**Note-In the Viking Era, long hair was a sign of independence. So imagine Norway with long, thick hair that goes to a stop at the top of his rib cage. Got it? Good. Also, I like to think that there's a thick braid hanging from the side but it's your choice really. Sassy Norway don't need no man.**

**IMPORTANT! The parentheses are the ages that Iceland if he was a human in the flashbacks.**

* * *

**The Day Norway Found Iceland. ((4 yrs.))**

It was snowing the day that Norway had found Iceland. It was more of a raging blizzard, actually. His men were left back at Norwegian shores. It was just meant to be a simple little fishing trip, but he had allowed the boat to wander a bit too far. Normally he wasn't that carefree, but he just was off. It felt like something was going to happen, that day. He woke up relatively in a good mood, and everyone around him noticed.

He pulled his boat ashore, salt water on his thick trousers. A thick bear skin hung from his shoulders, concealing a furry fox vest. Under the vest was a brown long sleeve. He wore cozy fur boots and carried a gleaming spear. A sword was sheathed in his snake-skin belt, but he had his magic for when anything happened. A blizzard whistled and raged in his ears, almost pulling off his barrette. He stuck his arms beneath his cloak of fur, concealing himself as he could. His dark blue eyes surveyed the area.

Movement.

He approached the snowy forest, trudging through the thick snow and fighting against the frigid wind. He almost didn't see the small child, he had blended in with the snow so well, the experienced viking almost didn't see him.

A girl? She had silvery hair that poked slightly at her closed eyelids. Wearing a nightgown like dress, it went to the small child's ankles, but it was much too thin and whipped in the snow.

Frost covered her silver hair lightly. Norway reached out and placed a hand over the girl's.

Cold as the snow that pelted him. Norway took out his fox vest - carefully, as to not slide off his bear skin, he needed to survive too - and wrapped the child in it. She curled in on herself, and looked almost like a fox girl. He took her to his little boat that luckily didn't blow away completely.

The two walking in the snow was so dramatic, it was picture perfect.

**IN WHICH NORWAY FINDS OUT THAT ICELAND IS INDEED NOT A GIRL ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION ((4 yrs.))**

Iceland woke up to a crackling fire. Where was he? Rubbing his eyes, he hopped off the chair that had an animal skin that was draped over the chair. On closer inspection, it was a red-orange color, and had holes for the arms and head. He gently took it, and stuck it on.

Wrong way.

Iceland was too drowsy and he was only 4 years old. He fixed it after getting tangled almost 3 times, snuggling into the vest that went to his knees. He feels warm, but hungry. He doesn't know where he is but he likes it here and so he decides to explore the odd place. It was very warm, he noticed, and suddenly, he is scooped up by unfamiliar arms.

Alarmed, he flails and kicks, but is soothed by a calm voice. Iceland squints his eyes and the drowsiness is finally clearing away. Deep blue eyes stared back affectionately, but the affection doesn't reach his lips as he is holding a monotonous face.

Saying words he doesn't understand, the man starts walking, the rhythmic bouncing calming him somewhat. He points to his stomach urgently, tugging at his sleeve. The man laughs, confusing Iceland further. Why is he laughing?

He is taken to a wooden room. Settled on the bed, Iceland watches as the man rummages around in a wardrobe. Pulling out a long sleeve, white, button up shirt and dark brown trousers, the man goes and starts to pull off the gown Iceland is wearing. Panicked ((at the disco!)), Iceland shakes his head and backs away, but the man carries him back. He stops at his crotch.

Mumbling more words Iceland doesn't understand, he watches as the man groans and puts a hand over his face*, and then continues changing him.

**Norway teaches Iceland Norwegian and English. ((4 yrs.))**

Norway sits Iceland down in front of the fire the next day, sitting cross-legged. He makes hand motions that Iceland's brain translates to, "Me." Norway points at himself again with a straight face but amusement dances in his eyes. Finally, he utters a word.

"Norge."*

Iceland is confused for a moment. Norge?

"Norge." Norway repeats.

"N-Norge." Iceland says, looking proud. Norway laughs and points at himself again.

"Big Brother."

"B-Big..." Iceland trails off, as he cannot pronounce the next word. Norway chuckles, helping him with the pronunciation.

Norway points outside, at the snowy landscape. It had just finished snowing the hour before, so the land is cloaked in white.

"Snow."

"Snow." Iceland repeats, and it reminds him of his home. He tugs on his shirt and stands up, pointing in the direction of his home. Norway pauses, but smiles.

"Ice."

"I-Ice."

"Iceland."

"Aisuland." He repeats in that childish tone of his. Norway laughs and shakes his head playfully.

Iceland feels at home sitting in front of the crackling fire.

**Iceland explores the house. Namely, Norway's wardrobe. ((6 yrs.))**

One day, Iceland sees a golden, shiny cross hanging from Norway's hair. Usually his bangs hang on the side from his face but they are clipped back today, and he wonders why. So when Norway is napping, Iceland sneaks into his room and tries on the golden cross clip. It doesn't look good in his outfit though, so he changes to a more suitable outfit.

Which is his little fox vest that was still too big for him so it wasn't that little, and one of Norway's brown long sleeves, which he has at least 5 of. He feels like a noble viking even though the only thing that fits him properly is his own trousers. Every time he moves his hand, the sleeves flop everywhere disgracefully as he rummages around in the closet. He hears shuffling, but he assumes that is the clothes.

And then, laughter jolts him out of his own skin.

"What are you doing, Island?"

Slowly, and very embarrassed, he climbs in the closet.

He still hears Norway's faint chuckling over the course of the day.

The first time Iceland tries to cook. ((7 yrs.))

Iceland was hungry.

Norway wasn't home.

Do you see his dilemma here? So he went into the kitchen. Luckily, Norway had caught some fish the day before. Washing his hands, Iceland grabbed the fish and washed it. He had seen Norway or Denmark make it, so he knew what to do.

Hopefully.

Iceland scaled the fish, carefully, ending up with only 2 cuts that could be covered up as paper cuts and put it on the bubbling oil. The oil sizzled and steamed and Iceland took a step back so he wouldn't be hit by the hot liquid, and flips it to the other side. His stomach growls but he fries it for another five minutes and then puts it on a plate. He mashes potatoes while the fish cools, and chows down on his meal.

The expression Norway makes when he comes home is priceless.

**Iceland doesn't recognize Norway cause he cuts his hair. ((8 yrs.))**

After that incident, Norway didn't have to worry about leaving Iceland home alone anymore. One day, though, a man with short blonde hair and the golden cross that Norway wears comes homes and kneels down. He opens his arms for a hug but Iceland furrows his brows. What happened to Norway? He used to have long thick hair that reminded him of a lion. He had the same dark blue eyes and hair color...

Just not the same hair style.

Iceland stutters out some words.

"Who are you?" He demands. "Where is Big Brother?"

Norway pauses, stunned, and then laughs. "I am Big Brother, Island."

Iceland huffs, crossing his arms as he looks away. "How do I know?" He asked, not trusting him.

"Your favorite color is blue, you like eating fish, and what else, you like this." He held out the golden cross pin, clipping back a section of Iceland's hair.

The small Icelandic leaps into his arms.

**The first time Iceland comes with Norway to a world meeting. ((10 yrs.))**

Iceland is jolted awake one day, much too early for his liking. Norway is gently shaking him awake as he presses a light kiss to Iceland's forehead. The silver-haired boy groaned, grumbling about how the sunlight was too bright. He rolled out of bed, literally, rolled into Norway's arms and was forced to stand up as Norway left. Iceland soon got dressed in his now usual outfit, a brown, comfy jacket, a white button up, a ribbon and white boots that came to his knees. Iceland walked outside of his room, still grumpy as he ate breakfast.

They arrive soon at a big, clean building. Huge double glass doors lead them both inside.

He is at down next to Norway at the meeting. There are bickering countries everywhere. He drinks some water to calm down, but luckily no one notices him, except the brown haired boy next to him. They are the same age, and they make some small talk. His human name is Leon, and he is the country of Hong Kong. How is he so tall? Iceland wonders as he observes the Englishman and Frenchman arguing. He is being offered a french fry by the loud man with a cowlick (He later finds out that he's America), but he politely declines.

That night, he sleeps like a log.

**The Kalmar Union ((11 yrs.))**

One day, he is led out of his house by Norway. He says they are coming to visit the other Nordics at Finland's house in Helsinki. Iceland grumbles about it as they arrive to his house, but it's quickly resolved as he munches on a warm sugar cookie. He zones out in front of the crackling fire as he munches on cookie after cookie absentmindedly, but then he is shook out of his musings.

"You are going to stay with Denmark for a bit." Norway says. "Do you understand?" Iceland furrows his brows in confusion. He doesn't talk to the Danish country that much, but all he knew was that he was overbearing and loud. He wasn't a bad person, right? He shouldn't be. After all, if the man was friends with everyone, he should be a nice person.

"Why?" He asks. Norway looks grimly at him, but shakes his head.

Don't question it.

Iceland nods and sighs as he finishes his cookies, slipping into an uneasy nap. He hasn't napped in a long time. Such a long time.

**Norway isn't here anymore. ((11 yrs.))**

He wakes up in an unfamiliar house. His head lies on a squishy lap and there are others besides him. Some younger than him, some look older. It's hard to tell because they're all asleep. Most of them are the same size, but some are smaller and one looks like a teenager.

He gives a quiet, little yawn and slips from the warm tangle of limbs, stretching. He is not in Norway's house. That is the only thing he knows. Panicked for a moment, he searches frantically for his things, his little fox vest, clothes, his puffin. He doesn't find him in the house.

Holding back a womanly scream, he continues to run around the house, feet thumping across the wood floor. He finds sleeping Mr. Puffin besides the fire, the usual red ribbon tied loosely around his neck. He looks like a normal bird when sleeping, and Iceland scratches his neck and head.

He notices a small piece of paper nestled in the bow.

He cautiously takes it and opens it, reading the neat scrawl of Norway's writing and blushing from the warm, fluffy feeling that fills his heart. He continues to scratch Mr. Puffin's head halfheartedly, directing his attention to the letter.

'Be nice to the other colonies. Denmark's an idiot, but bear with him. I'll see you soon, Island.' Iceland smiles.

**The End of the Kalmar Union. ((13 yrs.))**

Norway gets a call one day.

Iceland is independent.

Oh how he has grown... How many milestones has Norway missed? How many birthdays? He doesn't know, but he only knows that he will see Iceland again. A knock at his door.

"Norway?" The voice echoes from his phone and somewhere else. The door opens... and then,

Iceland.

Engulfed into a tight hug, Iceland's independence paper is crinkled slightly.

* * *

**A/N**

**WOW this is long. 2,000+ words. ok, notes!**

***Norway facepalms in this scene because he mistakes Ice for a girl.**

***Norge is actually pronounced Nor-geh.**


End file.
